


The Silver Fairy

by FunahoMisaki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunahoMisaki/pseuds/FunahoMisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom was raised on Earth but she wasn't the daughter of Miriam. No she was a daughter of Aphrodite before being disowned for joining the Hunters of Artemis at the age of sixteen. Now she's in the magical dimensions fighting in another war. Geez she thought she'd be able to catch a break after the Titan and Giant wars but apparently not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Fairy

Percy Jackson and Winx Club Crossover AU  
By: FunahoMisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom weren’t just an average ‘earth’ girl? She’s one of Aphrodite’s daughters that became a hunter of Artemis, causing her to be disowned by her mother and adopted by the silver eyed goddess herself? Watch how this changes the War of Decay. AU OOC maybe Male! Bashing and Femslash oh and Alive Zoe!)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Damnitt!” Earth raised Bloom snarled in Ancient Greek as she saw the approaching army, somehow the Trix had managed to take her powers while she was sleeping and now they had summoned an army to take over the magical universe…damn did this remind her of the Titan and Giant wars.  
“Ms. Bloom where are you going?!” Palladium shouted worriedly as the magicless girl ran past him and towards where several of the girls were gathering in order to fight the oncoming army.  
“To help! I am not going to sit on the side-lines!” Bloom shouted back as her cloths glowed for a second before changing into her specialized Hunters uniform. It was silver and green like all the other girls in the Hunt but instead of the usual parka over her cloths she wore a simple silver t-shirt with green pants and two silver holsters on her legs that held her silver hunting knives.  
“Let’s hope we can hold them back until the moon rises. I’ll be able to get mom’s attention when it does.” Bloom muttered to herself as she stood atop the Alfea gate wall with her silver bow and a quiver full of reloading arrows ready.  
“Time to fight in another war.” Bloom said loud enough for those just below her to hear as she notched an arrow and aimed it at the first monster that came into her line of sight. The other students watched as Bloom’s arrow hit the monster head on and reduced him to pieces as she quickly shot six more arrows into fatal areas in quick succession. Their jaws hit the dirt as she continued to fire arrows at the incoming monsters in rapid succession and kept hitting her target the entire time.  
“Sorry bout this Flora.” Bloom called to her shocked friend as Bloom notched a red arrow and aimed it at a large tree near a cluster of Decay monsters. The arrow whistled loudly as it flew towards the tree and exploded on impact, taking out three of the monsters while the tree wobbled and fell on the others.  
“Shit!” Bloom cursed in Greek again when one of the monsters got too close for her to use her bow, causing her to jump down, whip out her knives and slash the monster to pieces.  
“I could use a little backup here if you think about it!” Bloom shouted to the others as she continued to slash and hack at the monsters that tried to get too close to the gate for her to safely shoot with her arrows. This seemed to snap the girls out of shock as they transformed and began to fire blasts of energy from the air while Bloom dodged their attacks nimbly whenever they got too close for comfort, as well as the attacks of the Decay monsters around her.  
“We just gotta keep this up until the moon rises, then I’ll be able to signal for backup.” Bloom said to herself worriedly as she sliced another Decay monsters head off before spinning around and snap kicking a different one away from her.  
“What’s so important about the moon Ms. Bloom?” Griselda asked having heard the girl since she wasn’t too far away, throwing spells at any and every monster she could.  
“Ever hear about the Greek and Roman gods?” Bloom asked back as she launched another exploding arrow at a cluster of monsters trying to break through the gate, before quickly jumping over a swipe at her stomach from one of the monsters that was quickly disintegrated by Griselda’s blast.  
“Yes. I went to visit Olympus once myself when my mother, Lady Athena, summoned me to meet one of my younger half-sisters, Annabeth I believe her name is.” Griselda answered with a nod of her head in thanks when Bloom jumped over her to slice a giant Decay monster clean in half as it tried to attack her from behind.  
“Huh that explains why you’re so good at battle strategies. Do I really need to spell things out for you though? Shouldn’t my outfit and weapons be a big enough clue?” Bloom asked nodding her own thanks when Griselda blasted a monster behind her as they two stood back to back while many monsters surrounded them, much to several students horror. How could the two of them survive that amount of monsters?! Everyone else was busy with their own battles so they couldn’t exactly help!  
“The only god or goddess that has anything to do with silver though is Lady Artemis…you’re one of her Hunters then?” Griselda asked taking out another two monsters while Bloom let out a bark of laughter.  
“That and her adoptive daughter after my mother, Aphrodite, disowned me for joining the Hunt. A ‘disgrace to her beautiful legacy’ I believe she called me.” Bloom said causing Griselda to stumble in shock but quickly regain her footing as Bloom decapitated two other monsters.  
“Huh. That’s unexpected but I don’t suppose now would be a good time for a more in-depth question and answer session given that there are at least forty monsters surrounding us on all sides at the moment.” Griselda said her eyes darting all around at the monsters surrounding them as she tried to come up with a good battle strategy.  
“Crazy idea time then…damn I’ve been around Percy and Thalia too much.” Bloom said wincing when she realized what she had said about her own idea as she looked up at the sun that was still setting lazily.  
“Cover me for a moment while I try to get my uncles attention.” Bloom said causing Griselda to nod slightly in understanding as Bloom took a deep breath.  
“OI UNCLE APOLLO!! I’M IN A BIT OF A BIND SO IF YOU CAN EITHER HELP OUT OR HURRY UP SO I CAN GET MAMA TO HELP I’D APPRECIATE IT!!” Bloom screamed at the sun that seemed to brighten and come closer to her.  
“What’s in it for me my lovely Niece!?” A male voice could be heard shouting from the sun, causing many people and monsters to stop and give WTF looks.  
“Well besides getting on mama’s good side for saving her only kid? I’ll help you prank Grandpa and Grandma and tell you where mama keeps her special collection!” Bloom shouted back as she axe-kicked one of the monsters in the head while the sun seemed to get brighter as it came closer and closer at a rapid pace.  
“Cut out the headlights before you blind us will ya!?” Bloom shouted causing the sun to dim as it seemed to change as it got closer, revealing a Maserati Spyder that quickly turned into a monster truck to squish several monsters.  
“Sorry bout that my lovely niece now what’s the situation?” A man of about eighteen asked jumping out of the monster truck that was the sun and grinning at Bloom who rolled her eyes.  
“You mean you weren’t paying attention Mr. I see all and I know all?” Bloom asked judo flipping one monster into another two when Griselda ducked under it on reflex.  
“I was a bit busy mourning over the three pretty women trapped in some kind of cell at that dark and gloomy school over there. I swear one of them had green skin.” The man said while Griselda took a brief moment to stop fighting and bow to the god of the sun in front of her.  
“Lord Apollo. While I would appreciate any assistance you could give us at the moment do remember that those three women you saw have your sister, Lady Artemis’s, opinion when it comes to men and that they are all daughters of Lady Hecate. Flirting with my colleagues would not be within your best interest.” Griselda said blasting another of the monsters while the guy, Apollo, pouted at this but looked her over appreciatively.  
“I recognize you! You’re one of Thena sis’s kids, the oldest one alive right now actually! …Hello beautiful.” Apollo said quickly combing his hair and giving Griselda a sly grin, causing Bloom to snort in amusement when she handed Griselda one of her knives and the brunette threw it right into Apollo’s groin.  
“Nice! Mama would like you on principal right now!” Bloom said laughing at the look on her Uncles face as he retracted the knife and hit the dirt clutching his precious jewels.  
“I doubt that as I am taken and only did that to Lord Apollo because I did not wish for my significant other to do worse.” Griselda said causing Bloom to grin and wink at her.  
“Maybe you are taken but let me just point out that a Hunters oath says we turn our backs on men not women so you would still be considered a maiden eligible to join the Hunters of Artemis.” Bloom said causing Griselda to actually trip and face plant in shock at this, causing Bloom to laugh uproariously as she kept the monsters at bay until Griselda got back to her feet.  
“So Uncle do you mind helping us out or at least going to get mama for me before we’re overrun?” Bloom asked while Griselda got to her feet and gave Bloom a small glare when the red head nearly cut off some of her hair as she threw one of her enchanted knives at a monster.  
“Sure I’ll give ya a little bit of help, oh lovely niece of mine. I gotta go soon, but Arty should be up in about twenty minutes –urk.” Apollo said grunting slightly in a high pitched note when Bloom shot him in the ‘family jewels’ with one of her non-exploding arrows.  
“You know mama hates it when you call her that.”


End file.
